marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rapture (Contingency) (Earth-616)
; formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Facial tattoos around eyes | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = R.A. Jones | First = Wolverine/Captain America #1 | Last = Wolverine/Captain America Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = The woman known only as Rapture was recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D. by Brent Jackson, who was in turn, a double agent for the new Weapon X program. She joined S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Psi Corps and was later put in charge of their black-ops team called the Contingency. When Jackson betrayed S.H.I.E.L.D. and returned to Weapon X, Rapture and the Contingency separated themselves from S.H.I.E.L.D. and became a rogue unit. Some time after her desertion, Rapture was attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. After trying to fight them off, Rapture was rescued by Weapon X operatives Kane and Brent Jackson. Her former friend Jackson offered Rapture to join Weapon X, and they would give her real psychic abilities, unlike those provided by the neuro-net suit she stole from S.H.I.E.L.D. When Rapture refused Jackson’s offer, Kane tried to kill her. During the fight, Rapture lured Kane into an abandoned building once owned by S.H.I.E.L.D.. She then tricked Kane into collapsing the building on top of him and teleported away. Rapture's current whereabouts are unknown. | Powers = Leader of the Contingency and perhaps the most ruthless member of the team, Rapture has the moral ambiguity to be an assassin. As a low level telepath she can anticipate her opponent’s next move, making her very good at hand-to-hand combat. She has equipped herself with an experimental Neuro-Net Exoskeleton, which makes her impossible to track or detect, in addition to augmenting her strength by a factor of ten. Rapture, along with the rest of the Contingency, battled Wolverine, Captain America and Warbird. During a battle with Wolverine, his adamantium claws damaged the suit she wore and an electrical reaction took place, fusing the suit’s abilities to her central nervous system. She now possesses the suit’s abilities, but it causes her constant pain. She is the only member of the Contingency not being held by SHIELD. Rapture is a low level telepath. Due to neuro-net exoskeleton suit she possesses psychic abilities and teleportation | Abilities = The neuro-net suit Rapture wears allows her the ability to anticipate an opponent’s move by a split-second, and can also make them misjudge her position. This suit allows Rapture to teleport as well. Being a former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., Rapture is capable of firearms and hand-to-hand combat. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Weapon X: The Draft - Kane #1 * Wolverine/Captain America #1-4 }} Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Armor Users